


[Podfic] Red

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, bamf!mrs. hudson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Kryptaria's story.</p><p>
  <i>Mrs. Hudson is an enigma so wrapped in mystery that even Sherlock Holmes thinks she's nothing more than his landlady. He never thinks to wonder what happened to her hip or what's in her tea cupboard or what she did in the days before she lived at Baker Street. The answers would surprise him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>England really might just fall, if Mrs. Hudson left Baker Street.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622368) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Red](http://archiveofourown.org/works/622368)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC/hints of another fandom  
**Characters/Pairing:** Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock/John (background)  
**Writer:** Kryptaria  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** G?  
**Summary:** Mrs. Hudson is an enigma so wrapped in mystery that even Sherlock Holmes thinks she's nothing more than his landlady. He never thinks to wonder what happened to her hip or what's in her tea cupboard or what she did in the days before she lived at Baker Street. The answers would surprise him.  
  
England really might just fall, if Mrs. Hudson left Baker Street.  
**Length:** 10:44  
**Music credit:** James Bond Theme - Monty Norman  
**Cover Art:** by themusecalliope  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/redmp3.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/Red.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/redpodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to sly_hostetter for being a betaing goddess and to Kryptaria for BP and an awesome story. Also, as always, thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
